


Love Song

by TIYbell



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell
Summary: “ 昏暗的灯光下，只有两人晃动的耳环在闪着微弱的光——那仿佛象征着什么——圆圈里锁住的是时光、live house里低头唱歌的少年和在东海道线上吞咽着便当的少年的身影重叠在了一起，时间就在那十七岁的年轻面孔间流淌，淌过近二十年的陪伴、淌过无数远方的海洋。”
Relationships: Toru/Taka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Song

——

『Be my once in a lifetime.』

——

他是否能感受到和我一样的快感？

山下亨只知道森内贵宽和他一样，勃起得很厉害。少年不紧不慢地翘起臀部，将阴茎吸收进自己的体内。通过那样柔软湿热的触感，亨得以感受到自己有多么的坚硬。

他将贵宽纤细的双腿折起，柔软的大腿紧紧贴着双臂纹身上附着的薄汗。

“会疼吗？”他缓缓地抽动。“会疼吗，贵宽。”

森内贵宽不知道。应该是疼的。可他的胸腔和大脑被一种异样的幸福和快感击中。他感到有股热潮在慢慢涌出，这使他的下体变得黏糊糊起来。

“要做就快点。你刚才、刚才好像有碰到前列腺的位置、我不确定。”说完他有些害羞，把头埋在吉他手的颈窝里，去咬对方的紧实好看的斜方肌。下半身却是热情而坦诚地尝试着收缩，这让他的吉他手倒吸了一口气。

山下亨开始毫不犹豫地挺动着腰部。

交合的地方又湿又热，森内贵宽伸手去摸，让对方的阴茎能更好地碰到自己体内正确的位置。他唔唔嗯嗯地呻吟着。血液和快感从脚尖蔓延到头顶，像是有节奏的啜泣。

他从不否认他喜欢做爱。但他不明白对队友拥有的性欲是否是种不正常情愫。

——可这有什么好考虑的。和山下亨在一起他很开心很快乐，快感也要比和女人做爱要强得多。

他温柔地吸收着吉他手的精液，微微张开嘴巴，无声地迎来自己的高潮。尖尖软软的舌头满是亮晶晶的唾液，就这样展露在他的吉他手面前。山下亨不自觉地被这样的舌头引诱，狠狠地咬了上去。

>>

“蜉蝣啊——感觉那就是小时候胡闹写的歌啦。再唱起来好羞耻的。”

但山下亨和别人的恋情总会让他想起这首他总是嫌弃的歌。他不打算再唱这首歌，就像他不打算再和山下亨做爱。又不是酒精。三十代的他又有什么戒不掉的呢。

森内贵宽和山下亨从来都是炮友关系，大家都心知肚明。甚至他要更加的性开放一些。

可世上总有种东西更值得一恋，使森内贵宽的心欲爱不成，欲罢不甘。他说不清楚到底是什么东西、将他的心脏紧紧缠绕着。

即使——

即使没有一丝浮灰悬尘能躲过森内贵宽鹿儿一样的眼睛，即使这双眼睛捕捉着世间所有的野心滋蔓、所有的纵酒狂欢。

数月后的某天，他终于在东京无尽霓虹灯的闪烁下与最深层的孤独达成了和解、依靠着酒精和混乱的思绪——他知道再也没有一个山下亨能像从前那样读懂森内贵宽的旋律、森内贵宽的情绪、森内贵宽的感伤。

自己大概再也不会写出有着少年之痛的情歌了。他想。再怎么胡闹，他们也早已是立派的大人。

第二天的演唱会结束后，森内贵宽溜出休息室，坐在台子边，对着空荡荡的场馆哼唱着无人听过的旋律。他趁着leader有客人来找，偷偷喝了好多酒。

山下亨处理完手头的事情来找小主唱时，所见就是这样一个小小的身影，哼着歌，小腿在空中一晃一晃。

他走上前，蹲下，拍拍森内贵宽的肩膀。小主唱抖动了一下，扭过头来看着山下亨。

谁都没有想到的是，森内贵宽借着酒劲用一个清脆的吻掩盖了沉默，随后又晃晃悠悠地站了起来，准备溜走。他想叫住森内贵宽，却在看清对方脸颊上泪痕后闭上了嘴。

——由此山下亨知道，贵宽依然爱着他，就像他仍不时地在梦中勾勒出少年纤瘦的背影，光着脚丫踩在沙滩上、也踩在了他的心底。这样摇曳的影子终于使他在几天前与尝试交往的恋人分手，使他在反反复复的梦里、以试错法看清了自己的心意。

爱上森内贵宽当然不是那么的理所当然、却是命中注定。

>>

森内贵宽还是不愿意、也抽不出空闲去学车。他突发奇想要去镰仓泡温泉，粘在山下亨新车的后座上，任性地窝成一小团，时不时抬头看看后视镜里面那张永远盯不够的帅脸。

小小的空间里循环播放着Good Charlotte的老歌，快节奏的、大声的、世纪交叉处所流行的。这不可避免地将他们带回十几年前狭小的地下录音室中，唱片在转盘上，旁边是凉透了的咖啡。总是最晚离开的两个人就这样听着音箱里淌出的声响一遍又一遍地改着自己的歌，心跳也随着节奏而加速。

像是被烦躁的雨声感染，森内贵宽的手不安分地伸向了山下亨的腰带，渐渐滑了进去，想要抚摸他的阴茎。山下亨被这样突兀的举动吓到，连忙把车停下，关上了音乐。

“别停，往那条小路上开开。”

山下亨打开后车门，钻进去和森内贵宽接吻。他的唇上还带着雨水的温度和味道，森内贵宽干涩丰满的双唇正渴望着这样的吻。

雨沙沙地下着，将层层树叶打响打湿。黑色的天空那样敞开着，吞噬着温度和季节。静谧的白噪音混着男人轻轻的喘息，显得催情无比。

昏暗的灯下，只有两人晃动的耳环在闪着微弱的光——那仿佛象征着什么——圆圈里锁住的是时光、live house里低头唱歌的少年和在东海道线上吞咽着便当的少年的身影重叠在了一起，时间就在那十七岁的年轻面孔间流淌，淌过近二十年的陪伴、淌过无数远方的海洋。

森内贵宽将充满希望的情欲漂浮在甜蜜的泪河之中。都怪这该死的雨。 

山下亨将自己深深地埋在森内贵宽体内发泄，他一向不知道怎么甜言蜜语，只是凭着本能不停地亲吻着因高潮而颤抖的小个子——他以唇重，抚过森内贵宽湿润的睫毛、脸颊上位置早已熟稔在心的痣、还有微微扬起的唇角。

——I'm burning through you.

>>

雨停得突然。天空的亮度也渐渐提高。

他们胡乱穿好了衣服，走出来，呼吸着潮湿泥土和青草的味道。然后森内贵宽拉着山下亨往前走，而山下亨执意要取出后备箱的木吉他。

——原来他们已经离海如此近。走近开阔的海岸才发现，太阳正从地平线，一点一点地升起，深红色正将连在一起的天和海划开。

森内贵宽好久没见过这样的风景。他任凭海风吹透自己T恤上的汗水，盯着远方发呆。

直到他听到了清脆的扫弦声，是从未在哪张唱片里听过的旋律——可他觉得如此熟悉。

森内贵宽转过头。他看到山下亨扬起猫一样的好看嘴角，对他笑。

山下亨没有看海洋或是天空或者两者交界处的晨曦。他只是看着森内贵宽清澈的眼。他所迷恋的眼睛、他所深爱的人，正在初升太阳的照耀下闪烁着属于孩子的光彩。

——这是那天他所哼唱的旋律、是森内贵宽给山下亨的情歌——载着年少所有的希翼，磕磕绊绊地走过音符的缠绕，在彼此的交融的未来里呼唤着模糊而真切的爱情。

他的爱人读懂了。

-END-


End file.
